Manually operated packing devices, such as cigarette rolling machines, are designed to allow a user to make, fill, and pack a substantially cylindrical cigarette. The user first places the consumable material, such as dried plant matter, tobacco, cannabis, and the like, into a space between two cylindrical rollers. After packing the material to the desired density, the user inserts rolling paper, which is effectively wrapped around the consumable material until a cylindrical cigarette is formed. Current consumable packing devices do not allow a user to create product or cigarette that is substantially conical and filling a cone-shaped paper or wrapper densely is very difficult to do by hand. Thus, what is needed is a packing device for loading conical papers easily and to a desired density.